


In some dreaming state

by euphoric_dreams



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Florabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_dreams/pseuds/euphoric_dreams





	1. In Some Dreaming State

Isa woke up to Florence spooning her. Somehow light found its way through the thick curtains of Florence’s bedroom. Casting weird shadows on the wall. Flo’s phone was vibrating on her bedside table. She tried wriggle out of Flo’s grip without any luck. So instead she reached over and pulled the iphone close to her. She her face turned sour when she saw the name on the screen. Stuart. Below his name the screen read; 3 new messages. Why did she still have his number saved? He had broken her heart countless times, how she even stand to be in touch with him? Isa knew it was wrong, but she unlocked Flo’s phone anyway and deleted the messages without reading them. Then as quickly and as quietly as she could placed the phone back on the bedside table. Flo pulled her closer, and buried her face into the back of Isa neck.

Minutes went by. Isa was lost in her thoughts, until Florence stirred.

“Hhhmmm, morning Isa.” she curled around Isa tighter. As if she were trying to make Isa a part of her.

“Good morning.” How long had Flo been awake? Had she seen her go through her phone. She would just have to act natural and find out. “I’m kinda thirsty, do you want me to get you something?”

“No” she murmured into Isa tangled hair. After a while she spoke again. “I just want to lay here for a while.” Isa rolled over to face her. As soon as they were face-to-face, Florence’s phone buzzed and vibrated. “Oh,” Flo seemed slightly more awake suddenly. “Could you hand me my phone please?” Isa knew that if she tried to say anything it would sound forced. So instead she nodded, and rolled over the face the bedside table. As she handed the phone to Flo she caught a glimpse of the screen. Stuart 1 new message.

They lied there for almost an hour. The whole time Isa stared at her. Trying to remember all of her features; The bump on the bridge of Florence's nose, the outline of her body, her defined cheekbones. Isa imagined her eyes, the most beautiful green eyes. She loved how they looked sad, but excited at the same time. How when they would meet up they would smile a smile that seemed to be just for her. Isa wasn't sure if that made any sense, but she enjoyed the idea of a smile that Florence had saved just for her. Her eyes wandered down to Florence's lips. They were the palest shade of pink possible without turning white. Isa knew that Florence had soft lips, she also knew exactly how soft. They had shared drunken kisses at parties, after shows. Dares they would forget about in the morning because they were dangerously drunk. Even when they were on stage, it was just for show. Light kisses that still didn't mean anything. But Isa wanted Florence to kiss her for real.  

If anyone asked her, she would deny it. She wasn't even sure if she would even tell Florence. But yes she was in-love with her best friend.

 

Florence woke to find Isa smiling at her in a dreamy way. Florence blushed and pulled the sheets up to her nose.

"is there something on my face?" she asked shyly.

"You are so gorgeous."

Florence turned an even darker shade and giggled.

Isa frowned and bit her lip.  

"Did I say that out loud?"  

Florence gave her a shy smile and nodded.  

A slight tension built up between them. It wasn't negative , it was  more of an awkward one.

They exchanged awkward glances for a while until Florence's phone rang. Instinctively Isa turned to retrieve it. Florence grabbed her wrist.

"Leave it."

Isa's eyes darkened for a moment. What was she thinking about? Florence wondered. Isa's voice seeped into her thoughts.

"Florence, Flo? hey I'm gonna go take shower, is that alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes um? Flowers. What kind?" Isa gave her a look as if she was a child who had told a joke wrong.

"I said shower." Florence looked confused for a second.

"With who?" she cocked her head to the side.

"With me, who else would I shower with?"

Florence blushed again.

"Oh, no thank you, I can shower later." she pulled at the sheets with the tips of her fingers.

"I was asking you if I could take a shower quickly."

Florence's head jerked upward.

"Right, sure go ahead."

Isa nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She striped down, and tossed her clothes on the chair next to the bathtub.

The water washed over her. It ran down her back, and in-between her legs. She took the face towel of the rack and poured the liquid soap into her palm. She rubbed her hands together until the towel turned white. She rubbed the towel over her body. Her free hand rubbing around her face. She imagined what it would be like if Florence felt the same way she did. Isa let out a loud sigh.

"Angya, eihr uo ohay?" Florence's voice sounded next to her. She heard her spit into the sink.

"What?"

"I said, are you ok? I heard noises"

Isa felt blood rushing to her ears.

" Uh, yeah can you hand me a towel please?"

A moment later Florence's hand reached out from behind the curtain. Through the gap she could see Florence's neck turned away from her. Isa turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of the shower. "Thank you"

Florence burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, you look like a raccoon." Isa stepped towards the mirror. Her eyeliner was smeared above her eyebrows. Florence laughed again as Isa tried to rub it off with her towel, making it worse. Florence wet a small face towel and cupped her face after she stopped laughing.

"Here." she said gently her voice had lowered slightly. "Let me help you." she leaned into Isa, just inches from her face. She gently stroked her thumb over her eyelids from the other side of the towel . Her face tingled when Florence pulled her hand away.

"Hey Flo?"

"Yes?"

"You looking like a rabid dog or something." Isa smiled cheekily at her, but Florence's smile faded. She turned her face to the mirror, then burst out laughing.

"Oh really?" she said running her mouth under the water until the toothpaste was gone. "Well you're all wet." she chuckled

"Well of course I'm all wet, I just-" Florence threw the now freezing water  at her face. Florence burst out out laughing again and ran out of the bathroom bumping in into the doorframe as she ran.

"Florence Leontine-Mary Welch!" Isa shouted as she turned off the tap. "I am going to get you!"

  
  


 

Isa POV

 

Uncontrollable laughter sounded from the kitchen then abruptly stopped. Isa staked around the kitchen. "Where are you?" Isa croaked like a witch.

Florence giggled from underneath the table.

Florence had to admit that she was acting like a child, if not more so than usual. But she was with Isa, and she felt comfortable around Isa, no matter how foolish she was acting. Infact more than comfortable, she might even be in love. People knew that Florence fell in love easily,and she always ended up getting hurt. But she wanted Isa. And if they got together and it ended on a bad note she wouldn't care every second would be worth it.

Isa's face appeared under the table. She reached out and pulled Florence's ankle causing her to erupt in another laughing fit. Isa was on her knees smiling triumphantly

"You can come out from under the table now."

Florence smiled and reached out to Isa.

Pulling her under the table. When they were inches apart Florence pushed Isa over. Her expression was serious as she looked down on her.

"I guess you found  me"

Isa’s heart almost popped

Rain started to tap at the window

Florence grinned.

She was about to run out from under the table, but the ring of the doorbell, followed by sharp knocking filled the house and stopped her. Florence gasped and helped Isa sit up. "You need to change, hurry go. I'll open the door when you get upstairs." she shooed her out from under the table.

Isa changed as fast as she could into her oversized t-shirt and dark red shorts. The wind had picked up and the rain was coming down hard. Who was at the door? What did they want?  

Florence didn't know what she was expecting as she answered the door, but she wasn't expecting this.

Isa reached the bottom of the stairs as Florence opened the door

"Stuart?"

"Hi Flo, how are you?" he looked down at her oversized Arctic Monkeys t-shirt. "Oh sorry Flo, I didn't wake you did I?" Florence turned and grinned at Isa.

"No, we've been up for a while"

She turned back to Stuart "Would you like to come in for a while?"

"Yes thank you."

Under Isa's plastic smile she glowered, as she trailed behind them into the kitchen. Her eyes burning into the back of Stuarts head.

  
  



	2. I Can See It In Your Eyes

Isa’s POV

Florence put the kettle on and learned against the counter before pushing herself up on to it, swinging her legs as she sat. Isa knew that if she kept quiet for much longer she would blurt out something the would have preferred to keep to herself, but holding her tongue as best she could, she made her way to stand next to Florence. She eyed the counter for a moment trying to figure out if she could sit on it as well. Deciding not to, she turned and paced around the table behind Stuart. He was wearing the brown tweed jacket Florence had given him for christmas. Why was he wearing that? why was he here? He sat halfway in one of the chairs at the end of the  long table. Florence waited patiently from the countertop.

“Florence,” he stopped himself. “Flo, I just- was, this sounds so silly now that i’m here-” He started to scratch his head.

Florence cocked her head to the side

“Yes, Stuart what's wrong?”

He was starting to worry her. Isa was standing in front of the Sliding glass door now. She could see the expressions of both the people in front of her. She knew that Florence was about to burst. Out of what, she couldn’t say for sure. Stuart stood up and stepped towards her and held out his hand. Florence took it and hopped of the countertop.

He looked down at his shoes and reached into his breast-pocket. His words made her stomach knot up.

 

"Flo, in these last six months we've been spending a lot of time together."

What? Why were they spending time together, but more importantly, why hadn't Florence told her?

Stuart pulled his hand out of his pocket, and revealed a small red velvet box. Then he got down on one knee. Looking into her eyes he smiled.

“And I’ve really enjoyed it.”

“Stuart, I-”

“Wait let me finish, I never stopped loving you. Even after you dumped me.” He presented the box to her.

Florence looked down at her bare feet. The black polish was chipping away. Isa watched her pull at the bottom of her shirt.

Isa bit down hard on her tongue. Was he really going to guilt-trip Florence into marrying him? That was low, even for him.

Opening the box he continued;

“Florence Leontine Mary Welch, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Isa’s jaw hit the floor. She knew it was coming, it was like being on a roller-coaster; you go up and up and up, and you know the drop is coming, but you kid yourself that its not. Feel the rush, feel the pressure, relax. But she couldn’t relax. Wanted to scream, and cry, and yell.

 

General POV

 

Florence was shocked, sure she enjoyed spending time with him, kind of. But it was sort of awkward. Whenever she was out in public with him people thought they were getting back together. Even back when they were a couple, she never had real feelings for him. She wasn't using him, she was too nice for that, she was too nice in general. He was just there at the right time in the right place when she was feeling lonely. To her he was always just a little more than a friend. It was apparent to her now that he  thought of it as something more.

 

Isa's POV

  
  


"Oh Stuart, I-"

The kettle screamed. Florence practically fell over herself as she scrambled around Stuart to get cups and saucers. She set them down nervously on the countertop.  Her hands shaking.

Isa made her way over to Florence

“ Flo, I think your phone  is ringing.”

Florence looked at up like she was listening for it. She then nodded; saying she would only be away for a moment disappeared upstairs. “So, Stuart you and Flo have been spending a lot of time together huh?”

Stuart who had forgotten Isa was there looked around for a second before he realized where the voice had come from.

“ Uh yeah, we have.”

Stuart wasn’t meeting her eyes

“ Six months right?”

“Yeah. Um why?”

“Because, I just think it's kind of weird to marry someone just because you’ve gotten along well with them for six months.”

“ Yeah I guess, but Flo and I have known eachother for years.”

He smiled at his shoes

“She also dumped you. Twice”

Stuart stopped smiling. He looked up and frowned at her.

“Why do you even care? Shes over it, and so should you be.”

“ What makes you think she's over it?”

“ I-”

He looked up “I, why are you so concerned with us, its like you're jealous or  something.”

Isa froze

 

 


	3. All The Walls Of Dreaming

Florence POV

My phone wasn’t actually ringing. I’d set it to vibrate  because I’m a light sleeper.

But my sleeping habits weren’t the main thing on my mind at the moment. why was Stuart asking me to marry him?

You don't marry someone just because you've gotten along well with them for six months. Right?

 

I pondered this, phone in hand stepping into the tub. Instinctively I turned on the tap and let the cold water wash over me. Minutes went by. Then suddenly my phone buzzed, causing me to almost drop it in the freezing water.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself .

 

It was a text from Isa;

 

Hes getting annoying can I send him home? Xx

I felt a pang of guilt as I remember that Isa had been downstairs entertaining him for god knows how long.

I typed as fast as u could back to her;

Would you ? Xxx

 

Seconds later I heard the front door slam.

  
  


Isa POV

 

And just like that, I was alone again.

As I made my way up the stairs I imagined different scenarios , Flo could either share my feelings or turn them down . And either way I was going to tell her.

 

Before I knew it I was  in front of the door that lead to her room.

Fuck

"Florence?" my voice echoed through the hall.

What was I doing?

  
  
  
  
  


Florence POV

 

Oh no, Isa never called me by my full name unless something was wrong or she was annoyed or angry with me. But for me that was basically the same thing.

 

"Yes"

“Stuart's gone”

“Thank you”

“Sure”

“Isa, can I talk to you?”

“Of Course, what’s wrong?”

“Could you come in here please?” I heard my bedroom door creak open. Isa’s small frame appeared in to the doorway soon after.

When she was in full view she smirked at me

“That shirt is going to shrink.”

 

Later

 

The three of them were seated in front of the fireplace in Florence's bedroom. Florence had changed her clothes into a dryer similar outfit. So that Missus would stop hissing at her wet shirt.

  
  
  
  
  


Isa POV

Flo looked so cute with Missus in her arms. Her orange spots matched Flo's hair exactly.

It was still raining outside but even harder, the clouds were so dark the almost seemed black. And the power had gone out so it was getting cold (Hence the fire)

Flo's head was in my lap, and Missus was purring against her chest, it was silent except for the hissing of the fire, until Flo spoke up;

 

" So- about earlier. What I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

 


	4. Stuck In Your Head Won't Come Out Of Your Mouth

Florence Pov  
I wanted to tell her, I really did, but-  
“Florence, what were you about to tell me?”  
Using my name again…  
“Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for getting Stuart out of here, he was really scaring me.”  
“How do you mean?”  
I tilted my head towards the fire.   
“Im not sure. I guess it just scares me, having to think about our future.” Missus had fallen asleep so I carefully moved her out of my lap and onto a pillow. “Isa-”  
“Yes darling?”  
I took a deep breath and put my head back into her lap.  
“You know-” My eyes were staring to water as I put my arm around her waist.  
“Flossy, tell me.”

I sat up and faced her. Before I even spoke I knew my voice was breaking. 

Isa POV

I wiped the tear sliding down her face. The firelight had made its shadow sway from her cheek to her nose.  
“Florence, please. Tell me what's wrong.”  
She put her head in her hands and cried. instinctively I pulled her into my lap and rocked her, back and forth, back and forth. I’d done it so many times it was like breathing.  
The night before and award ceremony? Back and forth, back and forth. The first few nights on tour? back and forth back and forth. NIghtmares? Back and forth, back and forth. Stuart? Back and forth, back and forth. James? Back and forth, back and forth. “Stuart’s changed?” Back and forth, back and forth.   
You get the point.  
By the time I zoned in she was about done crying. And my shirt was partly wet. I leaned back so I could see her face. I took her chin and wiped away the rest of her tears.  
Missus was still sleeping as the thunder outside clapped.  
“Florence-” I spoke as gently as I could. “What’s wrong love?”  
She put her hand over the one that had wiped her tears, and held it there. The she took the hand that was on her chin and laced our fingers.  
“If you-” *snif she lowered her head “If you hadn’t been here I- I would have said yes.” She let go and hugged her knees. She wasn’t crying, just silently rocking herself.  
Back into my lap. Back and forth, back and forth. I imagined Florence in a white dress walking down the aisle to Stuart. A few years later she would still play the doting housewife, but now she would be taking their kids to the bus stop. Packing lunches. Humming as she vacuums, as she cooks. Because Stuart would never have let her stay in the band. Chatting with the other housewives’. Some of them would whisper about how she used to be a star.  
I pushed the thought out of my head and sighed.  
“Well I’m glad I was then.”


	5. You've Got The Love

Florence POV

The rain was starting to die down.  
We sat in silence. Isa held me close and stroked my hair. Missus had wandered into my lap  
“Florence, I’ve been meaning to say this for a while, but I never thought that i’d have the courage.” I searched her eyes, I had no idea where she was going with this.

 

Isa POV  
This was it. I was finally going to tell her.  
“Florence, I’m in-love with you-” I looked down , memories of us through the years played out like a movie in my head. I whispered to myself. “I’ve been in-love with you since the day we met almost.”  
Then she kissed me. She kissed me softly at first, like she was shy. Then it seemed as if she had hadn’t been loved in years. Then she stopped.  
“Isa.” She brushed her fringe out of her eyes and smiled that special smile. “ I love you too.”


End file.
